wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Wilds (Part 1)
The Wilds (Part 1) is the fifteenth level in The Subspace Emissary. It is a large desert with many rock formations, mesas, buttes, and sand in the background. However, there are no camels, if that is what you thought. It features three canyons in which, the player must fall, Boulders, Barrel Cannons, fat brick platforms that have construction markings and move left to right, and part of the floor that move up or down. Plot After they unite, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight chase after the Ancient Minister. During the chase they see tracks of a large tank, who is named Galleom, and choose to pursue him instead. The three make their way through the desert and encounter him near an ancient ruin, which somewhat looks like part of The Path to the Ruins. They then, battle Galleom. After he is defeated, Galleom jumps into the ruins. The ground breaks and he falls into The Ruined Hall, in which, he fights Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer. Walkthrough When the level begins, the player should begin moving. He will encounter a Scope Primid in front of a large green platform with holes. Two Primids will fall to earth. After the enemies are defeated, a nearby Buckot will come towards the player. After it is defeated, the player will shortly encounter another Scope Primid. After the Scope Primid is defeated, the player should jump onto a higher part of floor and fall to the floor. He will encounter a Gamyga. While the player is attacking the Gamyga, a Primid will fall and near the player. After the enemies are defeated, the player should jump on a raised part of floor. The screen will start moving sideways, until it reaches a canyon with an arrow pointing down, in which it starts going down. Many thin, brick platforms are on the way down as well as platforms sticking out of the canyon wall on your left. The player will encounter a Buckot. He will then hear the whirling wind-like sound of a Trowlon as one appears. Attack, ignore, or defeat the Trowlon, JUST DON'T LET IT KO YOU!! On your way down, after that Trowlon, you will encounter more Trowlons. Soon you will land on a floor with many Bytans. Quickly defeat the Bytans before they become a pest. After they are defeated, jump on the platform to your right and defeat the Scope Primid. After it is defeated, fall back to the floor. Continue moving into a tunnel-like part. The player will soon encounter a Roader. After it is defeated, the player should move on. He will eventually find a part with brick blocks and a Turquoise Cube above it. Another Roader will appear. After it is defeated, break the blocks and bust open the Cube. It usually gives you a Heart Container. After using it, continue moving. You will soon find yourself outside (with the buttes, mesas etc in the background) again. However, don't move. First notice that the wall on your left which is above the Turquoise Cube's area has a small ledge and brick covering. Jump onto the ledge. Then jump onto a brick floor to find a hidden Door. Two Buckots will try to stop you from entering the door. After they are defeated, enter the door. You will be in a room with an Orange Cube and the fat, brick platforms with construction markings moving side to side as mentioned earlier. After busting open the Orange Cube and collecting its collectible (s), the player should exit the room. When outside, the player must climb back down to the floor. Defeat the Buckots that were stopping you before. Now continue moving. You will find a ramp which is an inclined plane on the floor. A desert wind will start blowing, which makes traveling harder. Jump on the inclined plane and jump back onto the floor. You will now come across another platform with a Scope Primid. After the Scope Primid is defeated, the player should move until he finds an area with brick blocks blocking your path. One block is missing, and is instead holding an Orange Cube. Break the blocks and bust open the Orange Cube. Now collect its collectible (s) and continue breaking the rest of the blocks. Now continue moving. You will find a long, thin platform. As you move, you will find many Quark Mines, either moving or stationary. The moving ones move very fast, and it is difficult to avoid them. Because of this, it is difficult to get across this area without being damaged by a Quark Mine. As you pass the first long platform, you will find another long platform, more Quark Mines, and will hear a Roader. You will then see a Roader. After it is defeated, you will soon come across a high cliff (the top cannot be seen). A Scope Primid is at the bottom. After it is defeated, use the thin platforms to climb up to the top of the cliff. Jump from platform to platform. One of these platforms is a fat, brick platform with construction markings. It is moving side to side. As you climb, two Trowlons will try to carry you upwards and KO you. After they are defeated, continue climbing. When you reach the top, jump onto the top of the cliff. As you move forward, you will enter a forced battle against an Armank. Although you can damage it when it appears, this is very hard, because the Armank falls very fast. It will start moving towards you, and soon pull out a very large arm to attack with. Hit the arm to destroy it. When the arm is destroyed, its weak spot is revealed showing a green blob who is controlling the vehicle. Hit there to defeat it. Armank is the biggest enemy in the game, and because of that, your character may be hard to see. After the Armank is defeated, the player should fall down the canyon, in which the arrow is pointing. This canyon is the only canyon in the level that has no side-scrolling screen. You will land on falling blocks that bridge over spikes and a platform between the spikes if you fell on the left or middle of the screen. However, you will land on safe floor if you fell on the right of the screen. After crossing the bridge of falling blocks the player should continue moving until he finds a Door. Enter the door. The player will be in an area with the same background except for rocks having grass, which is new. The player should start moving. He should jump over a gap. Here, the player will find many Mites, and an Auroros above them. After they are defeated, a Towtow will near the player as more Mites fall. After the enemies are defeated, EVEN MORE MITES WILL FALL! An Auroros is nearby. After all enemies have been defeated, the player should find that the path is split by a platform with four red markings and four gray markings on its front over a gap. The player should cross the gap using this platform. The player must then jump onto the floor. A part of floor blocking the path will lower as the player nears it, and another part of floor lowers even lower than the one before it. On this part of floor, three Mites will fall. After the enemies are defeated, a Towtow will awaken. The player should fall on a lower part of floor and jump to an upper part of floor and defeat the Towtow. As the player continues to move on, a part of floor will rise and block the path. The player must jump on top of the platform. A part of floor will lower. When the player lands here, a group of four Auroros will fly past the player. They are not recommended to defeat, for defeating them is very difficult. They continue moving if attacked (unless defeated by a strong attack). After this part of floor lowers, another part of floor lowers. Two green Mites and two red Mites will fall on these lowered parts of floor. After they are defeated, a part of floor will rise. The player must jump to the top of it. An Auroros will divebomb into the ground. After it is defeated, the screen will, once again, start moving to the side, and down the last canyon of the level. However, this canyon is also the most dangerous, for there are many Boulders that fall from the sky. A warning that a boulder is falling is by rocks falling from the sky. Boulders damage the player if touched. There are platforms that help the player get to the bottom of this canyon. Primids and a Boom Primid are signs of being close to the bottom of the canyon. At the bottom, the screen will slowly stop. The player will enter a forced battle against two Big Primids. During the battle, a wall on the ceiling in a tunnel to your right will fall and rise when the Big Primids are defeated. After they are defeated, the wall rises, and the player can go through this tunnel. Four Bombeds will walk backwards and throw their bomb heads at the player. After they are defeated, the player can move on to find a Barrel Cannon. The player is in an area full of Barrel Cannons. A hidden door is to the upper right. When the player gets here, he can enter it. An Orange Cube on a high platform, some brick blocks and two Electric Jyks are inside. After busting open the Cube and collecting its collectible, the player should exit out of here. Now he must make his way to the thin platform at the bottom with a Turquoise Cube. This Cube usually gives the player a Heart Container when broken. After using it, the player should use the Barrel Cannon to the right of him that is aiming side to side and shoot himself at another Barrel Cannon. It will shoot the player to another Barrel Cannon. The player must shoot himself at another Barrel Cannon on his right. Now he must shoot himself at the tunnel. Be careful, for this one moves up and down. If done correctly, the player should've shot himself inside the tunnel. The player must climb the steps. Now he must bust open the Turquoise Cube which contains a healing item, and enter the nearby Door to battle the boss, Galleom. The player should try to dodge Galleom's attacks by jumping, and shielding. Items will fall to help the player defeat Galleom. After Galleom is defeated, the level is complete. When the level is played for a second time or more times, the Door is replaced with a Goal Door. Music *For most of the level- With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) ''plays. *During the battle with Galleom- ''Boss Battle Theme 1 plays. Enemies Introduced *Big Primid *Armank *Galleom Gallery 712-1-.jpg|Meta Knight leading to the door leading to the battle with Galleom in The Wilds (Part 1). 710-1-.jpg|Meta Knight near a Turquoise Cube in the part near the door leading to the battle with Galleom in The Wilds (Part 1). 698-1-.jpg|Meta Knight inside the hidden door of the Barrel Cannons in The Wilds. 695-1-.jpg|Meta Knight outside the hidden door of the Barrel Cannons in The Wilds. 687-1-.jpg|Marth on the thin platform with the Turquoise Cube below the Barrel Cannons in The Wilds. 679-1-.jpg|Marth near the first Barrel Cannon of the Barrel Cannon in The Wilds. 643-1-.jpg|Meta Knight on the falling block bridge after falling down the canyon with no side-scrolling screen in The Wilds. 603-1-.jpg|Meta Knight near the Orange Cube of the brick blocks in The Wilds. 591-1-.jpg|Meta Knight inside the hidden door of the ledge with the two Buckots in The Wilds. 590-1-.jpg|Meta Knight outside the hidden door of the ledge and two Buckots in The Wilds. 579-1-.jpg|Meta Knight near the brick blocks blocking the Turquoise Cube of the tunnel with the Roaders in The Wilds. 571-1-.jpg|Meta Knight falling down the first canyon of The Wilds. ﻿ Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl